American Beauty-Mavin
by rainistorm
Summary: Gavin comes to work speaking in an American accent confusing the AH group, especially Michael.


The Achievement Hunter boys were already hard at work when Gavin walked in (an hour late) with a smug grin on his face. Geoff and Michael looked up first, the former moving to scold the Brit.

"Where the Hell were you this morning? I banged on your door for five minutes straight and I didn't get any answer." Gavin smiled at him for several moments before going to speak.

"Sorry, dude. I slept in. I had to take a cab."

Everyone froze what they were doing, and for good reason. Gavin was talking… But not like Gavin. He had a smooth American accent, smoother than his usual ridiculous impressions, and was even using American slang.

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole?" Michael's forehead creased as he spoke, annoyed by the ridiculous antic already.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Gavin responded, still talking with an American accent. He sat down at his desk, moving some things around and situating himself for the day. The other five men still hadn't moved, staring at the Brit with emotions ranging from amused (Ray and Geoff), to angry (Michael), to concerned (Ryan and Jack).

They all shared a look before Geoff shrugged, choosing to ignore the young man's odd and sporadic behavior. Michael's cheeks reddened in irritation, but he too returned to his work.

Several minutes passed with Gavin being silent before he turned to Michael, innocence in his greenish-hazel eyes.

"Hey, Michael, do you wanna go get lunch out of the office today? I was thinking we could go to Mcdona-"

"It's Micoo." Michael interrupted, his lips pursed into a tight line of annoyance.

"Um.. What?" Gavin cocked his head to the side, showing complete confusion on his cute, stupid face.

"You say my name like Micoo, because you have a fucking British accent!" Michael's voice was rising, face spotted with pink blotches.

"No I don't. That's ridiculous. Your name is Michael, weirdo." Gavin retorted, looking at Michael like he had gone mad. Michael let out a frustrated roar before turning away from the younger man in a huff.

Jack swiveled around, genuine concern on his face.

"Hey Gav? Are you okay? Did you.. Uh, hit your head this morning or something? Maybe you had a stroke?" Ray muffled a snicker beside him.

"Naw dude, I've never been better! I don't see why all of you are acting so weird though." He smiled as he gestured at Michael, who growled under his breath in return.

"Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Geoff mumbled, yanking Gavin out of his chair and out of the office before he could reply.

Once the door had closed behind them, Michael turned to the others, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, why the fuck is Gavin talking all weird?" He whispered. The other three men leaned in.

"Maybe he hurt himself? Or it's some kind of weird plea for help or a prank?" Ryan hissed out.

"I don't know, but this is fucking hilarious. I say we act along with it." Ray chimed in, a wide grin on his face. The other men nodded and turned back to their desks just in time for the door to open. Geoff and Gavin walked in, both smiling politely at the other men as if they had had a pleasant little conversation. Michael was itching to know what they said, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Gavin sat back down and turned to Michael again.

"So anyways, Michael," Michael winced at the name but continued to smile at the younger man, nodding encouragingly. "You wanna go get somethin' to eat together at lunch?"

"Sure man, sounds great to me." Michael dug his nails into his leg, flashing a forced grin at him.

"So, Gavin." Ray turned around, ready to participate in whatever Gavin had going on. "Refresh my memory. Where were you born again?" He and Michael shared a plotting smile, but Gavin answered immediately and confidently, no hesitation evident whatsoever.

"Here, of course, in Texas. What kinda dumb question is that? You act like you don't know me by now."

Ray nodded, the smile still on his face, wider even, but Michael's faltered as he gritted his teeth. Whatever Gavin was doing was fucking stupid, and Michael hated it. It had only been an hour and he was already completely minged off. He was missing the adorable British slurs.

Wait, what?

Missing the… Why did he think that? Was he really? He stared at his computer screen blankly, suddenly feeling confused. Why was he missing that stupid accent so much?

He knew he had a small crush on Gavin, there was no denying it (well, except to Gavin himself). Maybe even loved… Okay that word is scary. Love without love returned? That's a person's nightmare. He guessed it was best not to think about it, focusing on his anger instead.

"You're a fucking idiot, Gavin." He grimaced, jerking his mouse harder than he needed to.

"Wow dude. No need to be a douche." Gavin remarked, giggling.

"MONG. I'm being a MONG!" Michael yelled out, slamming the mouse onto the desk with a loud thud.

"Mong? What kind of a weird made-up word is that?" Gavin scoffed at Michael, who stormed out of the room in return.

He slammed the door as hard as he could behind him, making sure that it would cause the desks to rattle.

"Why the fuck is he doing this!?" Michael wondered aloud, pacing down the hallway, making his way aimlessly through the building.

"What's Gavin doing?" He heard a voice behind him and whipped around.

"Oh. Hey Lindsay." He sighed, trying to calm himself. Lindsay, a spunky red-haired employee of Rooster Teeth, was one of Michael's oldest and closest friends. They had tried dating for a while, but saw they were much better fitted to just be best buds.

"How'd you know I was mad at Gavin?"

She smirked, patting the chair beside her in invitation to sit down (Michael's pacing had led him to the kitchen). "It's always been Gavin."

He plopped down into the chair harder than necessary. "So, tell auntie Lindsay what's wrong." She teased, scooting closer.

"It's fucking.. Gavin keeps talking with this stupid American accent and pretending he's from America and I have no fucking clue why he's acting this way! It's fucking ridiculous and he looks like a total ass." Michael grunted, wiping an auburn curl out of his face.

He glanced over at Lindsay when she didn't reply only to see her staring at him with a knowing smile.

"Why does it bother you so bad?" She asked, but it seemed to Michael like it was meant to sound rhetorical in some way.

Michael opened his mouth to reply but shut it with a snap. Why DID it bother him so bad?

"Because.. Because it's Gavin! He's supposed to have that dorky accent and say those dumb fucking words and say my name the way he does! He's not being MY Gavin right now!" He crossed his arms firmly, glaring down at the table.

"Your Gavin, hmm?" Lindsay cocked an eyebrow, a winning smirk on her face. She looked rather pleased with herself, like a cat holding a mouse in between its paws; Lindsay had always loved cats, so the simile made sense in Michael's mind.

"I mean.. Like, normal Gavin." Michael mumbled, his face reddening as he realized what he had said.

"C'mon, Michael. I know you better than anyone." She paused, nudging the Jersey man with her elbow. "EXCEPT maybe Gavin."

"Linds, I know you just as well and I know you're trying to insinuate something here." He rolled his eyes, lips tugging up at the corners despite himself.

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, even if I DID have feelings for Gavin, which I totally DON'T, there's no way he would even like me back. That'd be stupid. Plus, like I said, I don't like him that way." He was a bad liar and they both knew it. She continued to smirk at him and he sighed. "Seriously, Gavin and I aren't gonna happen."

"Whateveeeeeer you say." She sang, getting up out of her chair and prancing away as she giggled.

Michael chuckled to himself, shaking his head. God that girl could be fantastic and annoyingly chipper at the same time. He began to make himself a cup of coffee, feeling significantly calmer as he re-entered the Achievement Hunter headquarters a little while after, fresh mug held tight in his hands. He enjoyed the warmth seeping through to his fingertips and was almost close to smiling again, Lindsay's words echoing through his mind. As he say back down, he caught himself looking at Gavin.

He did have some charm, goofy as he was. His hair swept to the side in a way that made his slender face look even more attractive than he already was. Gavin turned to grin at him and his greenish-hazel shone brighter.

Okay so MAYBE he could POSSIBLY be a little bit in love with Gavin (the British one, anyways).

So… Now what? He sat back in his chair, deep in thought. So, he's in love with his currently mental best friend.

He was expecting a crazy realization, maybe like a lightbulb or something that would make him go 'OH' but it didn't come.

It felt like he had known it all along, like a toy from your childhood you rediscover in the back of your closet. He sighed aloud, lips curving up at the corner.

"What's got you so happy, man?" Gavin asked, his American accent making Michael cringe.

Gavin's voice brought him back to real life, and plunged him into panic.

What did he do now?

Did he tell Gavin?

How would he even go about that?

What if he started acting weird around Gavin now?

First he had to focus on getting Gavin to talk correctly.

Wow today was a big day.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, acting as calm as possible, which was pretty damn calm considering the situation and weird realization he was going through. Gavin didn't question further, and for that Michael was thankful.

—-

"Gavin you can't talk like that during a Let's Play! No one is gonna understand why the fuck you are acting like that!" Ryan didn't curse very often but he was pretty damn angry at the moment; Michael couldn't help but be impressed by it.

Gavin was yelling back just as angry, both of them standing on either side of the room, faces red, while the other men sat at their desks, confused and a little bit more than entertained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dude! You're insane! I talk like this literally every day!" He defended, crossing his arms and firmly planting his feet in stubborn defiance. Ryan let out an exasperated sigh before turning to Geoff to support.

"Geoff, will you PLEASE tell him to start acting normal so we can film like we are supposed to? I spent hours on this!"

"I don't see a problem with Gavin." Geoff responded lazily, not bothering to look up.

Ryan looked as if he had been smacked, arms dropping limply to his side, before he became angry again, glaring at Geoff and then at Gavin.

"HAS EVERYONE GONE FUCKING CRAZY?!" He yelled, face bright red. Everyone remained silent, shocked and stunned by the outburst. Ryan took in a deep breath before sitting back down.

"Fine. Fuck it. Let's do the fucking thing like nothing is going on!" Ryan spat out, grabbing his headphones and setting up the game.

Gavin sat back down as well, scooting closer to Michael. "I don't see why he's so angry. I think he's the crazy one here." Michael only rolled his eyes, carefully putting on his headphones and giggling at Gavin when he placed them on wrong.

"Hey what's up everybody! It's Ryan here and I'm joined by the Achievement Hunter guys as always for a brand new Let's Play designed by yours truly! Gavin is talking like he's from America for some reason so just try to bear with it. I know I have t-"

"Ryan this is how I always am, you weirdo!" Gavin interrupted, sighing in frustration.

"Okay we aren't going to get into this again. Anyways…"

—-

_Michael was walking down a long hallway to a closed door on the end. It seemed like he had been walking for hours, days even._

_Finally he reached the end, turning the knob slowly and pushing the door open. Blinding light hit him and he squinted, taking a timid step forward. He shielded his eyes, observing the area._

_He was in a…kitchen? Yes, a kitchen._

_It was homey, with wooden cabinets and sparkling appliances. The walls were a soft peach and morning sun was shining through the windows. He wandered over to the stove, running a hand over it to feel it warm under his fingertips._

_"Are you making breakfast, love?" He heard a British voice behind him and whipped around in shock._

_Gavin was in boxers and an oversized t-shirt that looked exactly like one Michael owned. His hair was disheveled and he stretched like he had just awoken. Michael's mouth popped open and he stared openly, admiring the entirety of all that was Gavin and relishing in hearing him talk like normal. Gavin blushed at Michael's gaze, walking up to him and resting his hands on Michael's hips._

_"See something you like?" Gavin purred, nibbling on Michael's earlobe. Michael nodded wordlessly, his mind not yet working coherently._

_"Well then… Come take it." Gavin pushed Michael against the counter, his ass digging into the edge in a slightly painful yet very pleasurable way._

_Michael sprang to life at this, snaking his hands up Gavin's shirt (which he was now positive was actually one of his) and pressed them against Gavin's chest, rubbing circular motions around one of his nipples with his thumb, feeling it bud up underneath it._

_"Mmm Micoo~" Gavin mewled, biting down on the older man's neck and making him groan._

_"Come take it." Gavin whispered again, but it sounded fainter, as if through a veil. Michael turned to look at Gavin but he was dissipating. Michael fisted at the air desperately but he was now holding nothing. The room melted away from him and he was back in the hallway. But this time, there was no door at the end of it._

—_-_

Michael sprung awake, breathing heavily. It was still dark out, and his clock read only a bit after four in the morning.

"What a dream." He sighed aloud, rubbing his face with his hand. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen, guzzling some water down before returning to his bed.

As he laid back down to sleep, three words echoed through his mind.

"Come take it."

When Michael entered work that morning, it was to see a very annoyed Ryan and a still-American Gavin. He sighed, but he was still in a good mood. He had a plan today. A plan that would not only get Gavin acting his normal self again, but could help Michael see if Gavin felt the same way. He was hoping his dream was trying to subconsciously tell him the his best friend in the entire world did.

Michael smiled widely at Gavin, making the other man curious.

"What's got you so happy?" Gavin questioned for the second time in two days, and Michael shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing, Gav. Just thinking about this British guy I know." He smirked as he saw Gavin perk up a bit.

"Oh really?" Gavin asked, unable to hide the interest in his tone.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, actually. He's not here today though; I kinda miss him." Michael hung his head like he was sad.

"O-oh?" Gavin scooted a bit closer, an emotion Michael couldn't quite pinpoint in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's a shame, I wanted to tell him a very important secret today." Michael turned away from Gavin, grinning at Ray. The latter gave him a knowing smile before swiveling back to his work.

"Well you can tell me!" Gavin tripped over his chair as he scrambled to get closer.

"Nah, you're not British, clearly. This secret is specifically for him." Michael stood up, slowly going to leave the room. Gavin followed quickly, as expected, tripping over his gangly legs. The other men gave Michael a questioning look, but he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"I'm trustworthy!" Gavin yelped out as they walked down the hall, the younger man trotting behind him.

"Yeah but YOU'RE not my boi." Michael hummed, rounding a corner into the currently empty warehouse.

"I could be your boi!" Gavin huffed, face reddening in frustration. If there's anything Gavin hated, it was being left out on a secret, especially one meant for him, or having to do with him. The need to know was noticeably eating away at him. He bounced up and down like a puppy begging for attention.

"I don't know… It's a pretty important secret. I'd have to have some serious persuasion to see you as trustworthy enough." Michael almost purred, sitting himself down on the warehouse couch. Gavin sat close to him, brow furrowing as he thought.

"I could do your editing after work!" Gavin offered, attempting bribery.

"Noooo. That's too far away. I'd need something now to be extra sure I can trust you." Michael rolled his eyes, turning to face Gavin. They were very close together, the younger man leaning forward in anticipation. Michael felt a warm sensation in his stomach coupled with anxious fear.

"What can I do?" Gavin was clueless and confused, struggling to think of something on-the-spot that he could do immediately.

"I'm not gonna think of something for you, asshole." Michael chuckled, moving his face a little further in. Michael was a man of action, but he knew he couldn't go first. Not this time. He wanted to take it, but he wanted Gavin to want to take it, too.

Their faces were impossibly close, as if the two were drawn to one another, their hot, shallow breaths mingling together.

"I don't.. I.." The look of realization that hit Gavin at that moment made him look even more beautiful, and Michael felt himself blush deeper.

Gavin took a deep breath before plunging forward, banging his large nose against Michael's.

"Sonuvabitch!" Michael mumbled, rubbing his nose as his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gavin yelped, rubbing Michael's shoulder, a tiny hint of a British accent in his panicked voice.

Michael giggled, grabbing Gavin by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss with no hesitation, pressing his soft lips firmly against Gavin's slightly chapped ones. Gavin fell limp against him, wrapping his arms around his torso. Michael retaliated by using his knee to bump apart Gavin's legs, placing it right in his crotch area.

Michael's tongue circled Gavin's lips, wetting them and begging for admittance. The younger man parted his mouth open ever-so-slightly and Michael took the invitation quickly, flicking his tongue in once experimentally, enjoying the jolt of pleasure that went through him. Gavin let out a little whimper, and Michael moved his tongue in further, exploring the hot, damp expanse that was currently one of Michael's favorite parts of Gavin.

He remembered a fake flirtation he had once made to Gavin via Twitter and chuckled before pushing the Brit onto the couch so he was laying on it and holding his shoulders down beside him, slamming their mouths even closer together. He sucked on Gavin's tongue before moving his own to run over perfectly straight teeth.

"Whuf…?" Gavin tried to ask around their mouths but Michael silenced him with a firm hand on his hip.

Gavin moved his own hands to grip at Michael's strong back.

"Thirty!" Michael finally pulled back triumphantly, making Gavin giggle.

"You are such a dumb idiot." He whispered, moving his now-free lips to suckle on Michael's neck. The older man stuttered, bucking his hips forward instinctively and making them both gasp at the tingling sensation.

Doing stuff with a man wasn't exactly new with Michael. He'd been with a few guys before, mostly in experimentation. Nothing that led to sex, but just about everything else.

But this felt so much different, so much better, grinding against Gavin as they connected in wet, sloppy kisses.

Then Gavin was tugging at Michael's shirt, making little mewling noises as he pulled on the edges in an annoyed manner. Michael chuckled into his mouth before hoisting himself up and pulling up his shirt as Gavin did the same to his own. Michael had never been more relieved the warehouse would be empty for the day due to a meeting. He kissed and nipped at Gavin's chest, unbuttoning the Brit's pants slowly and cupping his forming erection.

"Gav…" Michael grunted, yanking Gavin's pants down past his knees. "If you want me to stop…"

"Shut up and pull off your pants." Gavin growled, and much to Michael's surprise, he rather enjoyed it.

"Yes sir." He pushed down his own until they were both only in boxers, the bottoms of their legs held captive by denim cuffs.

Michael thrust his hips forward, grinding against Gavin's erection.

Gavin hooked a thumb in the elastic waistband of Michael's boxers, pushing them down until they rested below his balls, allowing his hardened member to spring out. He then pushed Michael backwards until he was laying on his back, climbing up on him slowly and deliberately in a way that made Michael's blood pump faster and harder than natural.

"Gavin what are you-ahh!" He moaned out as the younger man wrapped a firm hand around his cock, giving it a little tug.

"Shush love. Wouldn't want anyone hearing, would we?" He cocked an eyebrow at Michael, showing a toothy grin.

Michael knew Gavin loved to do pranks and such, but he had no idea how evil he really was. His hand moved down to cup Michael's balls, choosing instead to slowly lick the slit of his head.

Michael bit his lip, digging a hand into Gavin's golden brown hair. His other hand gripped the edge of the couch, clawing at it for purchase.

Gavin sucked on the head, taking in as much as he could (it wasn't much, due to Gavin's terrible gag reflex, Michael noticed, but he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed what he could like a pro) and using his free hand to rub the rest at a fast, steady pace.

"Ah.. Ahn.. G-Gavin!" Michael bucked upwards, receiving a sharp smack on the hip. "S-sorry."

Gavin sped up his movements, kissing and licking all over Michael's member until he couldn't handle it anymore. With a loud yelp, Michael came into Gavin's mouth. The latter swallowed, wiping his face and fixing Michael with a goofy grin.

"Your turn." Michael growled, pulling Gavin on top of him and kissing him roughly. Gavin thrust against him, stuttering his hips and biting Michael's lip.

"Bloody hell." Gavin breathed out and Michael was pleased to hear the British term.

"Not so American now, huh?" He teased, slapping Gavin's ass with a loud smacking sound. Gavin grunted a chuckle, grinding even harder against Michael's post-orgasm sensitive parts. Michael gasped, his back arching off of the couch and closer to Gavin.

With the rough movements, stolen, sloppy kisses, and moans coming from the both of them, it wasn't long before Gavin was pushed over the edge. He came in hot spurts, soaking the thin cloth of his boxers.

He removed them, throwing them beside his discarded jeans, before snuggling back on top of Michael's chest.

"So, what was this secret, hmm?" Gavin croaked out after several moments of comfortable silence. His voice was a little hoarse; Michael silently wondered if anyone had heard them.

"I don't know… Do you think you've proved yourself as my boi?" Michael teased, stroking Gavin's back up and down gently.

"But Micoo!" Gavin whined, smiling widely.

"Ah. There it is! You are definitely my boi." He nuzzled the Brit's large nose, making the other one swat at him playfully.

"Okay, the secret is…" Michael swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. He hadn't actually thought this far. He hadn't expected any of what just happened to happen, actually. He had expected Gavin to not get the hint, or not think of him in that way. And now he was afraid of.. What?

Rejection? Clearly, Gavin liked him.

If not, he's got a funny way of showing it.

"Well, the secret is.. I want you to be my boi." Okay, so that was pretty lame. Gavin looked confused, and Michael's face turned bright red. Fuck, how does he say this?!

"But I am Micoo." Gavin frowned a bit, his head tilted to the side.

"I mean… I want you to be my BOI boi. Like…" He sighed. "Gavin, do you wanna go on a date with me? We could go to the movies, or maybe dinner, or um we could go to the park? Um shit I don't know where to go for dates." He was talking faster than normal, heart beating hard against his rib cage.

"Of course, dummy. Obviously." He motioned towards their bodies, currently void of clothing.

"Right.. Hah, I just didn't know you swung that way until today." Michael rubbed the back of his neck, now painfully aware that they were both naked, besides Michael's halfway-on boxers, out in the open. He would much rather be having this conversation with clothes on.

Gavin seemed to sense what Michael was thinking, throwing the bundle of his clothes at the older man.

"Thanks." He muttered, turning his pants right side out.

"I didn't know you did either!" Gavin continued, his head poking through his small shirt. Michael chuckled, struggling with his pants.

"I've wanted to ask you out for ages; I didn't know how to initiate anything until.. Well, you asked me to prove I'm your boi." Gavin blushed, pulling on his pants without putting his boxers back on. Instead he discarded the soaked garment.

"Speaking of which, why in the hell were you talking like that anyways?" Michael remembered, brow furrowing.

"Oh.. That. Burnie bet me fifty dollars that I couldn't speak in an American accent until I pissed Jack off. I have five days. So far, I managed to get you and Ryan. You were easy as knobs!" Gavin grinned with pride, nudging Michael playfully.

"Pfft whatever. How'd you learn to talk so well like that?" Last time Gavin tried to imitate an American accent, it was a terrible overly-cowboy sounding abomination.

Gavin shrugged, still grinning. "Ray taught me." He admitted.

"That son of a bitch." Michael hissed jokingly, thinking about how Ray had insisted they go along with Gavin's ridiculous little game. Gavin gave him a little apologetic peck on the cheek and Michael smiled.

"So how do you intend on pissing Jack off?" Michael asked. Jack was always a kind, polite guy and Michael had never seen him get mad or even have a temper.

"Well, I was thinking that you could help me, now that you know wot I am doing." Gavin intertwined his fingers with Michael's, twiddling with his thumb.

"That sounds fucking awesome."

—-

"Hey Gav can you pass me that thumb drive? I need to save something onto it so I can edit it later." Michael held out a hand and Gavin obliged.

"Sure thing, dude. No problem."

"Thanks man. I was thinking after work, we could head to your mom's house. I feel like we haven't visited her in a while." Michael suggested as if she lived down the road. Ryan turned, ready to object, but decided not to with a sigh. He was still angry about the Let's Play and had completely given up on rationalizing whatever was happening.

"Sure! Wanna come, Ray?" Gavin leaned back in his chair to see the Puerto Rican.

"Sounds good. I love me a good Mama Free visit." Ray had no idea of the plan, but he was thankfully good at improvising when it came to jokes and tricks.

Jack was turned around, watching the conversation with confusion and mild annoyance present in his features.

"We can take my car." Gavin suggested, and Jack frowned.

"Gavin, you're not planning on driving, are you?" Jack intervened. "You don't even have a license."

"What are you talking about? I drive every day! I drove here this morning." Gavin argued, leaning against his beat up desk.

"No, Geoff did! Huh, Geoff?" Jack turned to his best friend.

"No, Gavin drove himself. I don't drive him anywhere. We don't even use the same car, weirdo." Geoff retorted in the same bored drawl as when Ryan had come to him for help earlier.

"What?! That is IT! This has gone on long enough! Gavin, you are British! You were not born here, you do not have a car, your mom does not live here, and you most certainly do not drive yourself places!" Jack yelled, stomping his foot slightly. "So STOP ACTING THAT WAY!" He marched towards Gavin and waved a finger in his face.

"Okay Jack, you win. I will start talking normally again." Gavin sighed out, his British accent restored once more.

"FINALLY!" Ryan yelled from across the room, equally annoyed.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with my Michael." He grabbed Michael's hand and the older man blushed. This was certainly not part of the plan and he groaned internally at the shocked faces of his co-workers.

"CALLED IT!" Ray yelled, breaking the deafening silence. "TOTALLY FUCKING CALLED IT! FUCK YOU GUYS, YOU ALL OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!" He raised a fist triumphantly, and the rest of the men grumbled.

"If you had only waited a month, I could have won." Geoff grimaced, digging around in his pocket for his wallet. Michael growled at him, pulling Gavin out of the room indignantly.

"How fucking rude of them to bet on us getting together!" He sniffed, almost forgetting Burnie waiting outside the door.

He handed Gavin a fifty dollar bill before shuffling off in defeat.

"Wot was that, love? I think betting is great! They were just having a bit of fun." Gavin was grinning from ear to ear.

Lindsay passed by and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two boys holding hands.

"Yes!" She yelled, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Gavin, I'll be expecting the hundred dollars you now owe me. Told you so!" She embraced Michael excitedly, whispering in his ear. "And I told YOU so. It's always been Gavin." Then she pranced off down the hallway.

Michael turned to Gavin and cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Michael smirked, looking at Gavin's now annoyed expression.

"Betting can be fun.. But only when you win." He sighed, looking wistfully at the fifty that would now be going to Lindsay.

"You bet on me liking you?! God all of you are assholes." He bumped Gavin jokingly.

"Yes but I'm your arsehole, my little Micoo." Gavin cooed, receiving a soft punch in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go to the damn movie."


End file.
